


Thawing Your Frozen Heart

by WolfYuzuki



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfYuzuki/pseuds/WolfYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arendelle's cold total package (for some) meets Arendelle's new student, bubbly and athletic yet clumsy in Arendelle Academy. Will Anna accepts the cold queen everything about her? Well, read! (ELSANNA) (Ft. Disney Chars) Warning: Future slight Dark Elsa, rated M on later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

Hello Elsanna/Frozen lovers! This is my first Frozen fanfic and I've been dreaming to write my own! :D I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

ELSANNA ft Disney Characters

Future slightly Dark Elsa

*Unedited*

Please don't hesitate to leave a comments! >_<

Please enjoy reading and have fun!

Chapter 1

**_Summers Household_ **

*Beep beep beep beep!* "Anna! Anna! Anna! Wake up!" A young small strawberry blonde boy, jumping on Anna's bed. "Urgh... Olaf... shush it..." Anna still sleeps with her hideous hair on her pillow. "But Anna! It's your first day of school in Arendelle Academy! You don't want to be late don't you?" Anna just grunted, not listening to her poor little brother Olaf. Suddenly, Anna's phone is ringing, Olaf grabs the phone and looking at it. 'Kristoff my bro' "Anna! Kristoff is calling your phone! Urgh... Annaaaaa" Olaf gave up and slide her sister's screen phone to accept the call. "Hey Anna! Where the hell are you?!" "Kristoff! It's me Olaf, Anna is still sleeping usual and she's ignoring me! Help me Kristoff!"

"Oh.. Olaf, I didn't know it was you. I am so sorry for shouting at you! Can you please give your sister's phone to Anna please? I can wake her up, anyways WE can wake her up."

"Sure thing Kristoff!" Olaf wakes up Anna gives her phone in her hands. Anna replied sleepily, "Annaaa sleeping..."

"Anna Summers! Wake up right now or you will never, ever going to play basketball anymore!" Suddenly Anna bolted up from her queen size bed, still holding her phone to her ears. She looks at the clock and reads, 7:40AM. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Olaf! Get out my room now and I need to prepare for school. And why you didn't wake me up?!" Olaf was used to her sister every morning, "Well, it's not my fault and I DID WAKE YOU UP, COUNTLESS TIMES." Olaf crossed his arms and let out a warm puff. "Alright, alright! My fault, now please get out little bro." Olaf still crossing his arms and walked out from Anna's room. Anna went to her shower, putting soap, shampoo or whatever she finds in her own built in bathroom. Well, you see. Summers owns a company name, Summers Design Co. Anna and Olaf's parents company, started in 1990 and started to expand around the world. But, they are not the top 1 company holder in this world. There is a multi-billion family who owns almost everything. We'll get to that later, Anna finish braiding her hair and she's wearing a white Superman logo printed cotton shirt with black skinny jeans, she put on her black cardigan. She put on her black socks and her black Dr Martens boots on. She grabs her backpack, iPhone 6, earphones and her car keys. She ran down the stairs and grabs chocolate bread, chocolate bar and a chocolate milk. Anna Summers is a chocoholic. "Bye peeps! I'm off to school!" She went outside their house running towards her red Toyota GT86 and drive off to school.

Anna's POV

Oh dear God! Please don't let me be late! I'm begging you! I promise I will not eat chocolates for a week! Please! No... I can't live without chocolates. My phone is ringing and I saw it's Rapunzel, my one and only cousin. I slide it to accept the call while driving speedily towards Arendelle Academy. "Anna! Where in the wild world are you?! God! You are going to be late for your first day of school! Heck, you are late!"

"Hello dear cousin, you sound beautiful today!"

"Ohh~ don't give me that crap Anna. Where. In. The. Hell. Are. You?!"

"So you're a crap then Punzy?" I smirked at my question to her, "Don't change the topic Ms. Summers, I am not in the mood for your oh so compliments."

"Wooh wooh! Calm down Punzy! I'm on my way to school, are the rest of the gang arrived already?"

"Anna, we arrived here an hour ago. Now, I'm going to hang up and we'll wait for your ass to come here. Bye, love you." Rapunzel ended our call, gosh she's such a... you know the word. I don't swear much since I have a little cute brother and a lovely parents. And Rapunzel. I love them all, including my friends. I am nearing to Arendelle Academy and gosh why does it have to be on top of the mountain?! I step on the gas pedal hardly just to reach on time and race towards the mountain school. After 25 minutes of driving to my new school, I look at the expansive parking lot, expensive cars, expensive people and with a big fountain in the middle. I saw my friends cars and park beside them, grab my backpack and get out of my car. "Hey ladies and gents!" I look at them, Kristoff and Rapunzel looked pissed as usual because I'm late. While for Eric, Snow White, Aladdin and Philip look happy to see me as I am joining their school. "Anna Summers..." Both Kristoff and Rapunzel growled together, they slowly walk towards me and I, started walking back. Gosh! Those two devils scares me! "Uh...Hahaha... Kristoff...Ahahaha... Punzy..." I keep walking back until I hit my car, meaning no escape for me! I gave a 'Help' look to my other friends and they just gave me a 'Sorry we can't help you' smile. They...they betrayed me! No! "Guys, C'mon I can explain! I slept late last night playing NBA 2K14 and that's it!"

"Well Anna, we told you already that NO SLEEPING LATE before going to school. And that's it, I'm going to confiscate your Xbox 1!" No! My baby! "No! Not my Xbox 1! Punzy! I'm sorry! I will never be late again! I swear! Scouts honor!" Rapunzel gazed at me with such intense and a slight humor with it. "Fine! But next time YOU are LATE. That's it." Eric broke the cousin 'scrap' between us, "Now, now Rapunzel! Give her some slack will you. Anna! Welcome back! Finally we are all back together again." Eric grin at us, everyone having a group hug right now. Gosh... How I miss them. We still hugging each other until the school bell broke our reunion hug. Ah, what a 'good' breaker. "Anyways, we need to get to our classroom. Anna, Rapunzel and I will go to the Principal's office to talk." They all nodded and say our goodbyes to each other. We step inside the school hall and damn it is gigantic! White stone marble floor, statues on each side and wow! There's an elevators in this school. I mean, I am indeed a rich kid but my previous school wasn't like this. Kristoff press the Up button, we waited for seconds and went inside. He pressed the 6th floor button, gosh this is awkward. "So how's life from London?" Kristoff asked. Oh yeah, I haven't told you I'm from London. Well not really, every 5 years my family keeps migrating because of their business. I guess I'm a traveler huh? "It's fine, I miss London but I guess staying here in USA will be fine. Nope, it will be awesome as all of you are here! God... I will miss London chocolates... Does chocolates in USA tasted good?" I asked with such hope in my voice. Rapunzel and Kristoff just laugh at my addiction to chocolates. Hey, I'm not an addict! It's a love for chocolates! They both said, "You and your chocolates." And they laughed at me again, Hmph! Their favorite line whenever I talk about chocolates. The elevator gives a 'ting!' as the elevator door opens. I look at the hallway and I am amused at the silent hallway, it's creepy but damn it was luxurious! Hmm... there's three doors in this hallway. One from the right is 'Aureus Clan', what the heck?! There's a clan room here?! Holy! This school... Is really, really, really filthy rich. I wonder who are they? In the middle is stated... 'Frost'... Weird... Why is it Frost? Man, this school is not only filthy rich, but weird too. Or maybe my eyes are weird. And we stop at left door as is stated 'Principal Maleficent'. Kristoff on the exotic oaken door and we heard a voice coming from the mini wall speaker. "Come in." Well... I am nervous. Super nervous! Anna... just calm down okay? Kristoff opens the door and we were welcome by a beautiful, strict, inexplicable woman. She was wearing full black office suit for women, pale face, black lipstick, eyeliner and she has a crow sitting beside on her office table. Behind her office table was a large red velvet curtain and a black office chair.

"Ahh... Mr. Bjorman, Ms. Moore and... Ms. Summers. Ahh, welcome, welcome."

"Good morning Principal Maleficent, we apologize for being late. You see, our new student here woke up late...again." Rapunzel let out a soft chuckle while I blush at what Kristoff said. The principal gave a soft smile as she leads us to sit down on the couch, we sat down including her.

"It's no problem Bjorman, I studied hmm... Ms. Summers biography and well, expected from the report, she is prone to being late." Now, the three of them chuckled at what the Principal said, damn them and my blush. "W-well... I, intend... it's not I hate school! I... just.. y'know. Uhm..." Now I'm rambling! Principal laugh again, "Rambling. Expected. Calm down Anna. Can I call you Anna?" I nodded and she proceeded to speak. "Well, anyways three of you are late, but I will just give your teachers an excuse slip. Oh... yeah. Here's your list Anna, for school of course. The list is what is your main class, subject class, what books to buy and so on." I grab the white cream paper folder and open it. Well damn, the list is long! I sighed inside as I wanted to eat chocolate right now... I said a Thank You to our principal, my new principal. "Oh... One more thing Anna... Welcome to Arendelle Academy and I hope you enjoy it here for another two years." She gave me a smile and we bow and left the room. "Well, that was fun." Rapunzel said and smirk. "Ha, for you both. Since I'm the one being laughed at!" I cross my arms and heave a puff. "Aww! C'mon freckles! It's fun! HAHAHA-" I smack his head before he continues his annoying laugh. "Ow! What was that for?!" Rapunzel just laugh and break us up before further kicking our ass. "Guys, stop it. C'mon let's go, we don't want to be late for the next subject." Kristoff and I groan and followed her suit.

And cuuuut! Next chapter will be... Fine. Elsa's POV. :) Please leave comments! T_T ! *cough cough* Alright! Goodnight/Good morning everyone. :)

Oh yeah, you might wonder who is Ms. Moore or why Rapunzel's last name is Moore. Well I can't think of anything and she does not have ONE unless she get married to Eugene. (in the future for this fanfic) Anyways, Mandy Moore was Rapunzel's voice actress so yeah, I gave her 'Moore'. :P

-WolfYuzuki


	2. The Ice 'Queen's' Thoughts

A/N: I do not own Frozen, unfortunately...

Chapter 2

**_Frost Mansion_ **

A snow haired teenage boy, woke up from his king size bed. He combs his hair with his hand and let out a yawn. He grabs his phone to check any notifications, it's all basically tweets from his friends, fans... and his sister. He slides the screen to check what his sister tweeted again. "Midnight play..." He sighed and get up from the bed, wearing plain black V-neck shirt with grey fitted boxers. He slips on his white slippers and open the door and silently close it. 5 meters away was his twin sister's room, the door was ajar and knows that his sister was in a music room, again. Their house, no their mansion's hallway was big and he knows that the music room is at the end of the hallway so he walk towards it, the silent gives him a shiver down his spine until he hears his sister playing. He keeps walking until he stops in front of the big rosewood door, he opens it silently not wanting her sister to stop playing and notice him. He watches his sister playing a beautiful yet melancholy melody on the white piano, his sister platinum-blonde hair strikesbeautifully because of the moonlight shining brightly at her through the enormous window glass. He watches her crossing his arm, but he focuses on his sister's expression. He knows,he knows that it's because of her and that memory, more like memories haunting his sister again. Suddenly, his sister bangs on the piano keys with frustration and started crying. This made him sprinted on her side, holding her shoulders for comfort. "Shh... Elsa, it's fine... It's fine... Don't. Remember. Her..." He hugs his sister while Elsa repeatedly banging on the keys, "Jack... It hurts so much... I can't handle the pain..." Jack still continued to comfort his sister back and forth until she stops crying and only left her being so... dead. "Elsa, look, I know it's been... years. It's fucking painful to see you like this. She... makes me angrier at her. You need to move on. Please Elsa, for your sake. For our friends' sake, mom and dad... You'll find someone new again, someone more deserving to have you. Someone who will not hurt you like she did." Elsa still looks dead, her hands still roaming the keys. "I wonder Jack... I wonder if I can. And... I wonder if that someone you are saying can accept me like this... I'm not normal Jack... Look, everyone knows I have this..." Jack was not surprised about what Elsa said, it made him pissed off. He let go of Elsa and grabs Elsa's shoulder and kneel down. "Elsa, look. You are normal. Yes, having that might be... a little bit erm... freaky. No offense! But you are normal, cause you're human. And I am sometimes jealous that some girls wants to get into your pants. But I don't care because you are my awesome twin sis. You're beautiful, awesome, talented, intelligent and kind person Elsa. I am fucking lucky to have you as my twin sister! Heck, more like a twin sis-bro!" Jack grin at her and it made Elsa chuckle at what he said. "Alright Jack... Thanks again for being there for me, I know I've been like this for 2 and a half years. I know I'll be like this again but... I will get better Jack. I will. And I'm looking forward to that someone." Jack smiled, "C'mon let's go back to sleep, we have a few more hours to sleep and speaking of someone. There's a new student will be attending to our school. I have her file with me and damn, I think she will be one of the popular students in our school. Hahaha! Her biography is damn funny Elsa! You should read it." Elsa gave him a quirked eyebrow, "And why is she going to be popular?" "She's the basketball captain of her previous school in London, you know how US like basketball so much and especially our school. And I think you two will get along, maybe friends." Elsa is curious and shoot him with another question, "And why are we going to be friends?" Jack chuckled "Curious hmmm Elsa? Well four words: You both love chocolates. And... I will give you the file later to read of course." The twins walk back till their own room doors, Jack asks to wait as Jack went inside his room. Jack came outside with a black file, there's a white gold snowflake stamp in the middle. Elsa takes the folder from Jack's cold hands. "Anna Summers. Good mornight Elsa, see you later." Then they both went back to their own room. While Elsa, put down the black file on top of the white marble round coffee table. Still touching the file, curious to this person as she decided to read the details later and went back to sleep.

**Elsa's POV**

I can feel the sun kissing my pale cheeks, my alarm was beeping since a while ago. I sit down as I grab my phone to turn it off. I heaved a sigh and look at the enormous window, as I look at it my eyes look down on the coffee table. There, was a black file with our family crest, I'm curious about her. I get up from my bed and walk towards the table and touch the black file. I wanted to read but I decided to go to my bathroom to have a warm shower. I went in my bathroom, take off my blue fitted shirt, my white sports bra and my white boxers. Yes, boxers. As you can see I have a dick. I went inside the shower and turn on the tap. Water started to stream down my body, combing my hair with my fingers to untangle it. As I stared at the white marble shower, my mind drifted to...  _"You're nothing Elsa! You're such a freak to be love! I wonder, how the hell I agree to hook up with you!" A brunette screamed angrily at Elsa, as Elsa was hurt and started to cry and back away from her... girlfriend."'El- Elsa! I didn't mean those words! I was... My mind is on a haywire Elsa! I love you! Please...! Elsa no! Don't go! Elsa! Elsa! Elsaaaaa!"_

I stop to recall the past. I had enough of this, I grab a bottle of shampoo, put some on my hair and started massaging my scalp. As I finish massaging, I take the soap and started to scrub it.As I finish showering I take a towel and wipe it off. I went to my walk in closet and I put on an icy blue lacy bra and icy blue Calvin Klein boxers. I wipe my hair roughly and put the towel down as I stand in front of my set of tops. I put on a black long sleeve, I went to the other side where my set of bottoms. I wear the white cream fitted pants, brown leather belt, brown Oxford shoes, a silver Rolex watch and my white gold studs. I grab a white necktie and tie it around my neck, I was wondering if I should wear a blazer and I guess no. I walk out of my closet room and took my Hermes leather brown shoulder bag. I feel like I forgot about something, ah! The file, I took the file and put in my bag, I grab my car keys and phone and walk out of my room. I expected Jack to be downstairs having breakfast with Mom and Dad. I walk down the stairs and walk towards the dining room, as I walk I smelled a nice French toast. "Morning Elsa." Jack said from his seat, scrolling his screen phone.

"Good morning dear." Mom and Dad said ."Good morning everyone. So I guess breakfast seems delicious today." "Ohh well, it is. Always been."Mom responded. Dad will always be in the middle, Mom will be next to him on his right, while Jack and I will be on his left. French toast, fried egg and bacon today... Something is missing... Ahh! I get it. "Where's my cup of hot chocolate?" I asked everyone, including the maids and our butler. Our butler, Jerry answered me sincerely; "Miss Elsa, we are very sorry because your chocolate were out of stocks... We haven't bought anything yet, and we are very sorry. I'll ask the maids to buy now if you like." I raised an eyebrow and just smiled kindly at him. "There's no need Jerry, thank you for telling. But I would love to if there's tomorrow... And why is it out of stocks? I remembered there's plenty at the storage..."

I look at Jack and just whistling. "Jack Frost." Jack looks at me with a blank expression, wait, more like 'I did not' look. I stare at him intensely until he gave up. "Oh fine! I finished all your chocolates." He finally admitted and smirk at me, oh you little! "Jaaaaaaack--- You could at least tell me earlier!" A warm smokes comes out of my nostrils, "Chill sis! I'm sorry! I was... you know. Oh c'mon! We both know each other that WE LOVE chocolates~" Jack smiled softly at me, ahh damn twin brother of mine. But I can't help it to forgive him, I love him that he's always there for me. "Fine. You better buy me a chocolate drink later. As in during lunch time and dinner time. And Jerry, kindly please re-stock the chocolates...please make it last for the  _both of us_. Thank you." Jerry just bowed and Jack started eating and I did the same thing.

After 15 minutes of breakfast, Jack and I stand up and said our goodbyes and kisses to our parents. Well, yeah. We kiss them on the cheek and I don't see any problem at all. I went outside our house, the guards seems to ready our cars. Jack ride the black Audi R8 while I ride my own white Audi R8. Twins get the same car, same house, same parents, same school and same class. Funny thing is we both have 'junior', if you know what I mean. Well... he don't get the same mountain as I have. I smirked at that thought of mine... "Hey Jack, want to race to school? I'm up for adrenaline rush." Jack smirk at me and said a 'Hell yes!' "Guards, do the starting please." I told the guards and they nodded. I hopped in my car and started the engine, same goes for my brother.

"Ready. Get set... GO!" And I stomp on the gas pedal. I went first outside our house, driving speedily on the clear road. I look at my rear-view mirror and saw Jack’s car behind me. I knew the road will be curve so I move the shift knob and drifted, Jack did the same thing and now we are zigzagging drift between us. Hah! Still I was the first on the track, the drive to school will only take us 25 minutes drive if we drive normally but us, racing will only take 10 minutes. It’s quite far from our home to school, but we have no problem being late or whatsoever because our family owns the school.

You see, Frost clan started during the 1800’s my great, great, great, great grandfather, well I don’t know how many ‘great’ it is, but my grandfather during the 1800’s started the Frost business. Meaning he started a business, the first business he had is the Music Industry, which is successful! That’s how our family is into music tradition; every member of Frost clan must have at least one or two skills in music. Both my parents do and so do Jack and I. But our parents do understand what we wanted to do in our life, they just want us to be happy. But they wanted us to learn more skills and we just obeyed them. I will tell you more about our family business, but just one thing. We are the highest meaning top 1 business clan in the whole world, we have a lot of partners in our business and even enemies. Our so called, greatest business enemy is Westerguard. Fuck those Westerguard and their 13th son Hans Westerguard, Hans is studying in our neighboring school which is the Southern Isle High. Pft, what a stupid name for his school. He is a fucking bastard and knows my secret well the whole business world knows about it! But still, business partners still respect us no matter what we are, what  _I am_. My parents are best friends with our five business partners, I will tell about them on the latter part.

I saw that we are nearing to our school so I press the gas pedal harder and voila! I win the race! As our car stops, those students were looking at us with ‘Awes’ and ‘Ooh’. Meaning, the Frost twins are here, I chuckled at their expressions. I went outside my car and Jack did the same thing. “Damn it Elsa! Why do you always win the race?!” Jack whined at me and I gave him a smirk and a chuckle. “Oh C’mon Jack! It’s just a race. Besides, you owe me chocolates.” Jack sighed and just gave me a soft smile. “Hey Frost twins!” A guy’s voice was heard. We look at him and it's our best friend Flynn with our other friends. Jack runs to them and I followed him behind, "Hey guys!" "Jack! There are ladies here too!!! Hello?" Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora are eye gazing him, like they wanted to murder him dead. I chuckled at them ,"Hey there sexy ladies and gents." I said with a wink and the ladies did the same thing to me. "Oh! Hello Queen Elsa~"

They said to me with a flirty voice, "Ahh girls! Stop calling me 'Queen Elsa'. " Ariel stand beside me, "But Elsa, you're the Queen here with a 'total package'. But I guess you're a half queen and king." I blush at her, "Damn it, Ariel! I swear to God... If you keep talking to me like that, 'Prince Eric' will think you're into me not him." Oh what a comeback of mine. I smirked at her and she gave me a shock look and blush. "Elsa! We are best friends so it's fine! A-and, don't mention Pri- I mean Eric here!" I laugh at Ariel, she's so cute and pretty, damn Eric! What a lucky guy! I mean he is lucky, but I'm not jealous and I don't like Ariel in that kind of way, she's my 2nd close best friend! "Okay! okay!" We talk for a while until I forgot I have something to read. "Uhm, hey guys. I need to go to our room to read a book, I mean the book is so interesting that I wanted to read. So I'll catch up to you guys in our class! Bye!"

I run inside the school hall and press the elevator button. The elevator door wide open as I went inside and press the 6th button. The elevator gives a 'ting' and I went out, I walk in the hallway until I stop in front of the door. 'Frost' was stated on the golden plate and I access the pass code and open it. This room is only exclusive for Jack and I, my friends come here too but we usually hang out in our room. Since I wanted to be alone when I read the file. I spotted something and I yelled for joy, a chocolate!!! I quickly prepared a cup of hot chocolate for myself. Mmmm~ Delicious! I sit down on the leather couch and sip my drink, aww hot! I put down the cup and open my bag. I take out the black file and start to read.

' _Anna Summers. 17 years old. Born on June 18 1997. Hobbies: Basketball, playing video games, listening to music and sleeping.' Interesting. Have a tendency to be late for anything. Clumsy. Loves chocolate! Basketball captain in Woodside High School in London UK. Blood Type B._  Athletic yet clumsy... I drink my hot chocolate.  _Relationship status: NB/GSB (Meaning: No Boyfriend/Girlfriend Since Birth)_  I spit the hot chocolate from my mouth and laugh so hard! Jack is right! Her biography is funny! Wait... does Anna have a picture? I flip again and see a medium size photo of her... Wow... Red hair, smooth pale skin, freckles and beautiful teal eyes... God, she's pretty. Wait. Wait. I called her pretty? I mean yes she is. Calm down Elsa... But... I need to move on... There's nothing wrong if I find her pretty right? Nothing wrong... I calm myself down and smile at the photo. I want to meet her. I close the file and put inside my bag and finish my cup of hot chocolate and wash the cup from the bathroom. I put the cup down and went outside the room and proceeded to go the class right now as my thoughts are on her right now.

I already finished chapter 3&4 I just wanted to know how it goes... Please do leave a comment though! :D


End file.
